hitlerparodyfandomcom-20200214-history
Downfall Reenactments
Apart from parodies, Downfall also had some reenactments made from them. The majority of these are spearheaded by vzorkic's Downfall Reenactment Contest. Downfall Reenactment Contest The Downfall Reenactment Contest is a contest organized by vzorkic back in early 2011. The main idea is to have Downfall or Downfall parody fans re-enact, in real life, scenes from the film. Announcement and conditions Vzorkic uploaded the contest announcement video on 7 January 2011. In it, Gunsche shows Hitler the famous Fegelein rant being re-enacted by YouTuber killMe4Muffins. In the epilogue of the parody, a notice is shown, inviting interested contestants to post their re-enactments as responses to the video. The notice also describe the qualifying requirements for the re-enactments: *Re-enact any scene from Downfall *Impersonate any characters from Downfall *In any language *Voice-over is also accepted (thus acting in front of the camera is not a requirement) The deadline is set to 31 January 2012. Participation and results There are (up until today) five video responses by three YouTubers. Three of which are re-enactments by asyazzer, one by Pellentior and one a machinima by Stonos22. The number of submissions through PM is unknown. The results video was uploaded on 6 February 2011. Downfall Reenactment Contest 2.0 The Downfall Reenactment Contest 2.0 is a follow-up of vzorkic's original contest organized by DictatorAntics to commemorate his 900 subscriber mark. Announced on 6 May 2013, it followed up most of the rules of vzorkic's original contest. The contest ran until 3 June 2013, the remaining of the 30-day period is reserved for judging, organization and compilation of the results. Participation and results In general, DictatorAntics' contest is argued to be more successful than Vzorkic's, with 13 entries in total. This time around, there are collaborated entries, with three people in the same video, and special effects are deployed. There are no reenactment machinimas like previously seen with Stonos22's entry, though. All entries are judged by DictatorAntics with guest judges Hitler Rants Parodies and JennieParker87. The results were uploaded on 7 June 2013. Notable Reenactments (2011) The following are people who has made notable reenactments around the time of Vzorkic's original contest. Asyazzer *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" Syazwan a.k.a. Asyazzer made three known reenactments. The winning reenactment from vzorkic's contest features him acting and lip-syncing the Hitler Reviews Scene. He wears his school uniform and the recording was done in his house. Brandon Hardesty *Scene reenacted: Original Bunker Scene *Not a contestant in vzorkic contest Brandon Hardesty's (YouTube name ArtieTSMITW) reenactment are perhaps the most famous of all, as he is well-known reenactor of a multitude of other films as well. He reenacted the Original Bunker Scene solo, being all Hitler, Krebs, Jodl and Burgdorf at once. This reenactment is well-known for his falling moustache in the middle of the video. This is also the only notable reenactment not entering vzorkic's contest. JamesHopeFilms *Scene reenacted: "Bormann informs Hitler" *Won vzorkic's contest James Hope (aka jesse2282 and JamesHopeFilms) reenacted the whole of the scene where Bormann informs Hitler. All of the expected characters were reenacted with much effort - Traudl is even reenacted wearing a wig and an appropriate feminine voice. This reenactment won vzorkic's contest. Stonos22 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" Stonos22's reenactment is notable for also being a machinima of a PC video game. Pellentior *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" Pellentior's reenactment features Gunsche wearing an Allied soldier helmet. It was recorded in his kitchen. HeilFegelein *Scene reenacted: Hitler Planning Scene HeilFegelein reenacted the Hitler Planning Scene. He wore a t-shirt and a cap when re-enacting Jodl, and a jacket and no hat when reenacting Hitler. The cap would be later be pointed out by parody Hitler in vzorkic's video, in spite of Jodl's objections. BloodofSpartans *Scene reenacted: Fegelein and Friends scene, Hitler Reviews Scene. BloodofSpartans's reenactment is actually a Latin dub of part of the Fegelein and Friends scene and the Hitler Reviews Scene, along with their subtitles. Others Cupcu, MsCoolGuy101 and killMe4muffins all reenacted parts of the "Günsche informs Hitler". The latter two only perform the "Bringen Sie mir Fegelein!" part, pounding a table in the process. Notable Reenactments (2013) The following are the reenactments in DictatorAntics' contest by rank. #1 - SantaOfLaughs *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" The winner of the second reenactment contest, SantaOfLaughs's is notable for being recorded partly in a toilet, with Hitler holding a deodorizing spray at some point. #2 - TheSilverUniverse *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" TheSilverUniverse both chroma keyed himself into the Günsche informs Hitler scene and dubbed Hitler into Estonian. #3 - CloneOfJoster285 *Scene reenacted: "Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche" scene CloneOfJoster285 reenacts the whole Hitler, Grawitz and Günsche scene, being all three the characters. Hitler's moustache fell off three times throughout the reenactment. #4 - DictatorAntics, Mfaizsyahmi & TheSilverUniverse *Scene reenacted: Hitler Phone Scene This reenactment of the Hitler Phone Scene uses FX extensively. TSU is chroma-keyed into DA's room. Originally Benad361 would have played Koller but couldn't make it in time so mfaizsyahmi offered to step in at the very last minute. #5 - SapphyreBird (ShadowHawkUntergangr) *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" SapphyreBird reenacts the "Günsche informs Hitler", being both Hitler and Günsche. #6 - tylermymom101 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" tylermymom101 also reenacts "Günsche informs Hitler", also being both Hitler and Günsche. #7 - Kumichi58 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" Kumichi58 mimes the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene. #8 - KoffeePerkulator *Scene reenacted: Hitler talks to Keitel KoffeePerkulator did a dubbing of the Hitler talks to Keitel scene. #9 - JennieParker87 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" JennieParker87 dubbed the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene while also being a normal parody about pastas. #10 - KnightTemplar1453 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" KnightTemplar1453 dubbed the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene into Brazillian Portuguese(?), with spoofed subtitles. #11 - S2iDP *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" S2iDP dubbed the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene with typical spoofed subtitles about how he's going to lose the contest. #12 - Ernestjohn18 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" Ernestjohn18 also dubbed the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene, also with typical spoofed subtitles. #13 - cryax2138 *Scene reenacted: "Günsche informs Hitler" cryax2138's reenactment of the "Günsche informs Hitler" scene is notable for him being shirtless. Videos 2011 Reenactments Reenactment 56 Downfall (aka the "Hitler Bunker" scene)|Brandon Hardesty Scene Reenactment Hitler Is Informed (with Original Subtitles)|James hope (jesse2282) Category:Parodies Category:Parody Making Category:Awards and Contests